


it’s a quarter after one I’m all alone and I need you now

by hopelovesme



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Basically Everyone’s Gay, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, G!P Josie, Hosie Endgame, M/M, bottom! Hope, everyones alive and Caroline is the twins bio mom, handon at the beginning, idrk what else, kinda gets sad but I promise there is a happy ending, landon comes out as gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelovesme/pseuds/hopelovesme
Summary: Hope and Landon aren’t happy anymore. Landon is hiding something from hope. But what happens when the truth comes out and hope is actually hiding something as well? That probably doesn’t make any sense but just try it pls
Relationships: Chad & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Landon Kirby, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Lizzie saltzman/Milton greasley, landon Kirby/chad (legacies), probably more idk - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	1. um Josie?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first au so pls be nice and feel free to comment suggestions and what you like or dislike about it!

* * *

Landon and Hope have been dating for two years now. They were happily in love but lately they’ve been fighting and arguing and hope confessed to Lizzie (her best friend) that she’s not happy anymore.

“ WELL THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT LANDON!” Hope screamed.

“I DON’T KNOW HOPE!”Landon replied.“let’s just calm down and forget about it”

”how am I just gonna forget about this” hope mumbled

”please hope I don’t wanna fight anymore”Landon says

”fine we won’t talk about it anymore” hope says

hope and Landon have been fighting for days about Landon sneaking off somewhere everyday and not telling her where or with who. Now they’re just in bed with their backs facing each other like it has been for a while.

* * *

“Lizzie!” Hope yells

”damn it’s five in the morning what the hell could you possibly want hope!”Lizzie exclaims

”Landons gone again”hope replies 

“and I care because?”Lizzie says clearly annoyed 

“please Lizzie he’s hiding something I don’t know what but I feel like he is” hope says sadly

lizzie stands up and pulls her friend into a hug. “How about we go look for him and make him answer us?” Lizzies asks

”you would come with me?”Hope asks

”of course hope”

”ok let’s go” hope says

* * *

Hope and Lizzie arrived at the dock after Lizzie got changed. They noticed two sets of footprints leading up to the dock. Landon was walking with his head down but a smile on his face.

”Landon?”hope says

”hope? Lizzie? What are y’all doing here?”Landon asks looking behind him with a worried look on his face.

”looking for you what are you doing here hobbit?”Lizzie asks

”I was just taking a walk, why did y’all come looking for me?” Landon asks walking closer to hope.

”you keep disappearing I just wanted to see where you were going”hope says

”I’m not doing anything you don’t need to worry“Landon says wrapping his arms around hopes waist and kissing her.

“Ew I don’t need to see that”Lizzie says rolling her eyes and turning her head

”sorry” Landon and hope say after they break the kiss

”um Lizzie can you give us a minute”hope says 

“yeah I was about to leave you anyway”

Lizzie turns and starts to walk away. Hope turns to Landon and wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his around her waist. A little too low but she doesn’t mind. 

“why do you keep coming on walks and why couldn’t you tell me?”Hope asks 

“because I didn’t think it was a big deal. I just needed to get out of my head. I’m sorry.”Landon says

”it’s okay you still love me though right?”Hope teases nudging him

”I will always love you”Landon says kissing her. She wraps her arms tighter around his neck and his hands fall to her ass and squeeze it hard causing her to squeal into the kiss. Landon smirks and backs her up to a tree. They're in the middle of a make out session in the woods while her hands are pulling at his hair and his are still grabbing at her ass.

When they break apart they look at each other. 

“no more secrets okay.”hope says 

“okay”Landon says giving her three more pecks and pulling away.   
  


They walk back to the school, hand in hand, heading towards hopes room.

* * *

“MG!”josie screams when she sees her friend at the end of the hall.

”hey jo what’s up”mg says

”do you know if hope and landon are still together?”josie says hoping for the answer to be no.   
  


Josie had a crush on hope when she was thirteen.Those feelings came back when hope came back from Malivore. However she had to put her feelings to the side because hope and Landon got back together. The dark magic did take a really big factor in dark josie but the other part was the fact that it was _landon and hope_ not _josie and hope._

”uhhhh I really don’t know, jo. They keep fighting and arguing but he always ends up in her room at the end of the night.”mg responds.

”oh thanks I guess”josie mumbles a little upset that she doesn’t know the answer.

”what’s the matter? you got a crush on her or something”mg teases not knowing the fact that josie indeed has a crush on the tribrid.

Josies eyes widen. “No no why would you think that. I don’t have a crush on her”josie lies embarrassed 

“woah you sure your face looks like a tomato right now”mg says looking curiously at the girl looking up and down. His eyes widen when he sees the bulge in her pants.

”um josie? Look down”mg says turning away and laughing a bit.

Josie looks down and her eyes widen and her face goes red. “Ummm sorry” she says putting her hands in front of her pants trying to hide it. “I really don’t know why I have one um” josie lies knowing damn well her boner is from thinking about hope. 

“Are you sure cause I see the way you look at her? Friends don’t look at friends that way”mg says giving her his sweater to help cover it.

Josie looks up at him “mg please please don’t tell that to anyone. No one can know especially not hope” 

“chill I’m not but uh go take care of your boner josie”mg says

”okay I’ll see you later mg” josie says walking away

”yeah bye jo”mg says walking the opposite direction 

josie goes to her room and grabs lotion and some tissues before going to the bathroom. Josie then pulls down her pants and boxers and lets her cock spring out. She starts jacking off thinking about hope withering underneath her. “God I have to stop thinking about her like this“ josie thinks as she cleans her self off and pulls her pants back up.

* * *

After the incident with mg, Josie doesn’t want to go to class anymore. Lately she hasn’t been motivated to do anything anymore. “Just because of that fucking hot and beautiful tribrid” josie thinks as she lays on her bed. In that moment Lizzie walks through the door.

”josie! Why weren’t you in first period? Dad keeps asking why you keep skipping class.”Lizzie exclaims

”because I don’t feel like it Liz”josie says pulling the covers over her head.

”why are you being like this? Is this about your whole breakdown with dark josie?”Lizzie asks

”no it’s nothing I’m just tired. I’ll go tomorrow just let me rest today please”josie says 

“okay fine but we’re going running tomorrow with hope and Landon okay and you’re not getting out of this one”Lizzie says going to the mirror and fixing herself.

Josie groans and curses to herself. Josie has been trying her best to avoid hope without it being too obvious. She just doesn’t want to ruin her relationship with Landon and hope if they ever find out.

”okay I’m going to second period bye josie”Lizzie says going out the door.

”bye” josie mumbles.

The rest of the day josie just sleeps, eats, and watched tv, prepping herself for seeing Hope tomorrow.


	2. what do you want it to be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie goes running with hope and Landon. What could possibly happen when hope and Josie end up alone?

* * *

_**The next** _ **morning**

Josie and Lizzie woke up around 5:45 am to get ready and go running with Hope and Landon. Josie was wearing basketball shorts and a red t-shirt, and Lizzie was wearing spandex and a oversized black t-shirt. They put their hair up and put their shoes on and met hope and Landon at the front door.

”hey guys”Lizzie said as she approached hope and Landon.

”hey Liz, hey jo”hope says looking at the twins.

Josie just smiles and stands behind Lizzie when she notices hopes outfit. Hope was wearing a black sports bra and spandex. Josie gulped when her eyes start roaming her body.

”jo are you okay? What’s wrong?”hope asks as she noticed Josie acting weird.

”huh? oh yeah I’m fine just a little tired”josie lies

”okay well let’s get started”Landon says as he opens the door for them

They start jogging on the trail leading to the woods. Lizzie stops causing everyone to stop as well.

”why’d you stop? We barely started!”Hope frowned

”I don’t wanna go that way. I wanna go the other way by the dock!” Lizzie whines 

“no this way is easier”hope says

”I kinda wanna go that way too”Landon says

”but baby I wanna go this way”Hope whines 

“what do you want to do jo”lizzie asks

”I wanna go hopes way”josie says

”how about hope and Josie go this way and Lizzie and I go the other way”Landon says

”yeah okay that works”hope says giving Landon a quick kiss and turning to josie.”do you want to come with me or do you want to go with them?”

”I will go with you. You shouldn’t go running by yourself in the woods”josie says.

”okay well let’s go before we run out of time”hope says turning the direction with josie and they start running while Lizzie and Landon go the other way.

”so why haven’t you been in class lately?”Hope asks trying to make conversation 

“um I just haven’t felt well recently and I just needed some time to get back to my normal self”josie says knowing that wasn’t the whole reason, but she obviously wasn’t gonna tell her that she was in love with her. 

“oh well do you feel better now? I wanted to come see you but liz told me you weren’t feeling well and I didn’t want to bother you”hope says

“Yeah I am”josie says

When they were getting deeper into the woods, Hope tripped over a broken branch falling to the floor on her back. When josie heard her fall she turned and tripped over the same stick falling on top of hope, face forward. Their faces inches apart, their bodies pressed together, and hopes arms around her neck.

They stare at each other, their heartbeats racing. They both start leaning in closer and closer until their foreheads are pressed together, their noses and lips brushing against each other. Josie was about close that last little gap when they heard a noise, scared it was Landon or Lizzie. Josie quickly stands up and off of hope then helps hope up. They realize it was just a bird, relieved they stare at each other.

”um what was that?”Hope asks 

“uh i don’t know? What do you want it to be?”josie asks stepping closer to hope

”I have a boyfriend”hope says getting closer to josie

Josie takes another step closer. “But why hope? Lizzie told me you said you weren’t happy anymore. Why are you still with him?”josie asks

”Lizzies lying I love Landon and I am very happy with him”hope lies knowing her feeling for Landon have went away. “Omg did I really just say that? Do I really not love him anymore?” Hope thinks.

”really hope? I really don’t believe you”josie says feeling a little too brave

“Why would you say that? You know what forget it! I’m going back to the school” hope says turning around and running back

”hope wait!” Josie screams running after hope

Hope stops, looks back and sees Josie running up to her. Josie pushes hope against a tree and crashes their lips together, and wraps her arms around her waist. Hope was stunned, but returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Josie couldn’t believe it, she was actually kissing Hope. Hope Andrea Mikealson. The girl she has had a crush on for months. They broke the kiss when air was necessary, and Josie started trailing kisses along hopes jaw and down her neck. Hope Started moaning and it was music to Josies ears. Then they heard footsteps.

”Hope? Josie?” Lizzie says looking for the girls.

Josie gives hope one last peck before she breaks away from her. Hope straightens herself out before heading towards Lizzies voice.

“There you guys are! We’ve been looking everywhere for y'all” Landon says while going up to hope and giving her a deep kiss. It makes josies blood boil.   
  


When they break apart, Hope looks at josie and Josie gives her a mean look and turns around and starts walking away.

”what was that about?” Lizzies asks as she turns and walks with hope and Landon.

”I don’t know”Hope lies 

* * *

When they arrive back at school josie asked Hope if they can talk. Hope declines her offer and went to her room leaving josie hurt and confused.

Hope feels awful for cheating on Landon but doesn’t regret the amazing kiss she shared with Josie. She knows it’s bad and she’s supposed to be in love with Landon. He was gonna be her ‘epic love’.

Hope didn’t have the energy to go to class which left Landon confused.

”you were fine this morning. What’s wrong?”Landon asks rubbing hopes thigh as he sits on the edge of her bed.

”nothing I just don’t feel good”hope lies 

“okay well I’m going to first period bye I love you”Landon says kissing her forehead then her lips

”bye Landon I love you too”hope says as she returns the kiss

* * *

When josie returns to her room she goes to the bathroom and just breaks down. She doesn’t know why she’s crying but she is and her tears are not stopping.

”JOSIE!”Lizzie screams when she hears josies loud sobs

Lizzie siphons from the wall and opens the door to see josie leaning against the wall with her knees to her chest and her head in her hands. Lizzie runs to her and pulls her into her arms. She doesn’t say anything she just holds her while josie screams into her chest.

”Tell her I’m sorry liz, tell hope I’m sorry”josie cries 

“why jo why are you sorry”Lizzie asks stroking her hair

”I kissed her”josie whispers barely loud enough for Lizzie to hear

”what?! you KISSED her?”Lizzie basically screams

”I didn’t mean to, I just don’t know Lizzie!”josie cries 

“oh josie it’s okay, I’m here, she’ll forgive you I promise. You’ll be friends in no time”Lizzie says still holding her

”NO! DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND I DON’T WANT TO BE JUST FRIENDS WITH HER! I WANT HER TO BE MINE”josie screams 

Lizzie was stunned. She didn’t know what to say. She just hugged her like her life depended on it. Soon josies cries slowed but didn’t stop. There were still tears coming out of her eyes.

”josie you can’t go to class like this! I’ll tell dad to give you at least one more day”Lizzie says

”but you can’t tell anyone about hope! Lizzie promise me”josie says holding her pinky out.

Lizzie stays still and doesn’t say anything.

”PROMISE ME!”josie screams

”OKAY FINE UGH I PROMISE”Lizzie says crossing her pinky with josies

”thank you” josie says going to her bed and going under the covers to cry some more

”bye josie I hope you feel better”Lizzie says going out the door

* * *

”hobbit!”lizzie calls as she sees Landon across the hall

Lizzie has already talked to her dad about josie. He had agreed to give her three days but she still had to complete her schoolwork.

”what Lizzie?”Landon says annoyed at the nickname

”where’s Hope?”

”she’s in her room she said she didn’t feel well after the run” Landon says

”okay well thanks”lizzie says 

* * *

“HOPE ANDREA MIKEALSON!”lizzie tells as she opens and closes the door 

“Jesus Christ what Lizzie?”hope says angry that the witch just barged in

”y’all kissed?!” Lizzie asks

”what? No! Josie and I never kissed”hope clearly lies

”OMG yes y’all did! I didn’t even say josies name”lizzie says

”fuck” hope whispers

”spill! What the hell happened when y’all were in the woods?” 

Hope explains everything that happened starting from her tripping ending at lizzie and Landon looking for them.

”woah”Lizzie says processing everything hope just said 

“i don’t regret it. the kiss.”Hope confesses 

“what?! you don’t? then why are you still with him?”lizzie says confused

”I don’t want to hurt him. Can’t I just wait until he breaks up with me?”Hope asks 

“no! What if he never breaks up with you hope? You already cheated on him and you aren’t happy or in love anymore! What are you gonna do?”lizzie says

”fuck you’re right, I'm going to break up with him today”hope says 

“okay...wait hold up today?! Don’t you need time to plan it?”

”what am I going to plan liz? break his heart with a party?”Hope says sarcastically 

“no dummy like what you’re gonna say”

”no I’m just going to tell him the truth. Hopefully he’ll understand or something”

”and what is that truth exactly?”lizzie asks trying to make Hope realize something 

“that I’m not in love with him anymore and that josie and I kissed and I don’t regret it plus I’m in lo- oh wow”hope says her eyes widening and her cheeks reddening 

Lizzie smirks. Hope looks up. “What do I do?! Do you think josie likes me back or?” Hope frantically says standing up and pacing around her room

”listen you didn’t hear this from me but josie most definitely likes you too. Plus mg told me that she got a boner from talking about you the other day”lizzie says

”oh wow um who do I go talk to first?”Hope asks 

“Landon. If you go tell josie now you’re most likely gonna cheat on him again” lizzie says

”okay I’m going to wait till tonight tho so he won’t look sad in his classes”hope says going back to her bed and getting under the covers

”oh and here mr. Williams told me to give you this. I’m guessing it’s your missing work bye hope.”lizzie says getting up and heading 

“thanks bye liz”hope says

God she hopes tonight goes well.

She doesn’t care about Landon right now.

All she wants is to hold josie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My instagram is hopeamikaelsons if u wanna follow me! I’ll post when I’m gonna post!:)


	3. its always been you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landon and hope talk then josie and hope talk and y’all will be very happy with meeeeee

_**A few hours later** _

Hope got up from bed and put on an XL hoodie that went to her knees, she already had extremely short booty shorts on. She went out the door and headed to Landons room.

”Landon we nee- oh my god”hope said as she walked in and quickly covered her eyes

”hope fuck!”Landon said as he got up and wrapped a blanket around chad. He didn’t really care that hope saw him naked due to the fact that they had already slept together.

”Hope this isn’t what it looks like!”Landon says pulling on a pair of shorts from the floor

”it looks like you were fucking or being fucked by chad”hope says shocked not just by Landon cheating but also that it’s with chad! She thought he was straight

“Listen hope I’m so sorry. I know this is horrible an-“Landon says but gets cut off by hope 

“Landon it’s okay. I came here to break up with you anyway”hope laughed 

“huh why”Landon asked confused

”well I sorta cheated on you too”hope said 

“what? When? Where? With who?”Landon says a little upset

”this morning on the run with josie. she kissed me and I kissed her back and it made me realize that we’re not in love anymore Landon, and we haven’t been for a long time and we just didn’t want to accept it but I know I’m in love with josie.oh wow”hope said shocked at that last part 

“so it’s not entirely my fault?”Landon asked 

“no it’s me I’m sorry but I hope we can still be friends or something”hope said 

“yeah I’d really like that but um I’m gay ok bye”Landon said practically picking hope up and throwing her out the room

”wait what?!”Hope said as Landon smiled at her then shut the door and locked it this time

”well that was awkward”chad chuckled 

“yeah but I’m glad we broke up anyway”Landon said taking the sheet off of chad, sitting on his lap and started jacking him off 

“f-fuck really w-why”chad moaned as he started stroking Landons dick

”because I love you”Landon said smashing his lips on chad making chad smile into the kiss.

Landon knew this is something he wouldn’t regret.

* * *

Hope got up from the floor and started walking to josie and Lizzies room. She started getting a little nervous because what if josie rejects her or if this morning was a mistake. She brushed all those thoughts away thinking that she should just try. She knocked on josies door.

”josie?”Hope kinda yelled 

“hope?”josie said as she opened the door 

“c-can we talk?”

”sure uh come in”josie said as she opened the door wider and moved aside so hope can get in

”hope if this is about this morning I just want to say I’m so sorry I know you’re with Landon and that was really selfish and wrong of me and I’m sorry”josie said truthfully 

“josie Landon and I broke up”

”what? when? why?”

“like two minutes ago because I lo-like you josie, I have for a long time but i was too scared to admit it and I came here to ask you to be my girlfriend? but if you don’t want to that’s totally fine as well”hope said fast

Josie smiled at her cuteness. Josie turned Hope to face her lifted her chin up with her finger and placed her lips on hopes. Hopes eyes widened but quickly closed them and kissed her back then wrapped her arms around her neck while josie wrapped hers around her waist.

This is actually happening hope thought. She really couldn’t believe it. They broke the kiss because hope could feel the strain in josies neck from having to reach her neck down so she wrapped one leg around josie hoping she would get the hint. Josie did and placed her hand on the back of hopes thigh and picked her up and smashed their lips together for a passionate kiss.

Hope smiled into the kiss. Josie walked over to her bed and laid Hope down while she laid on top of Hope in between her legs. Josie started trailing kisses along her jaw, down her neck. When josie reached her pulse point she started sucking on it making Hope moan.

”j-josie please”hope begged

”please what baby” josie teased briefly lifting her mouth off hope

”fuck me”hope moaned

“as much as I would love to lizzie can walk in any moment”josie said lifting her head up to look at hope

”then can we go to my room?”Hope asked

”we can do whatever you want baby”

Hope smiled and wrapped her legs around josie again, gave her three pecks, then muttered an invisibility spell. Josie stood up with hope still clinging to her. She didn’t know where to put her hands so she placed them over her ass. 

“is this okay?”josie asked not wanting to make her uncomfortable 

“it’s more than okay my love”hope said leaning in to kiss her

Josie smiled and kissed her back while she gave hopes ass a squeeze

Josie broke the kiss and hope whined. 

“Why why why”hope whined

”I have to look at where I’m going baby”josie said kissing her nose

Hope started kissing her neck and Josie walked towards the door and opened it, she walked out before closing it again. Everyone started looking at her door weird and then she remembered that hope had put an invisibility spell on them. She walked towards hopes room and casted a spell that opened the door.

Josie smiled and realized that there was no where else she’d rather be.


	4. put it down on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning ‼️ Smut ahead🔞🔞 idk how to do smut tho

Josie went through the door and shut it before pushing hope against it and smashing their lips together. Her hands are still on hopes ass which she keeps squeezing. Hope swipes her tongue on the seam of josies lips, which josie opens so she could slide her tongue in. While their tongues dance together, Josie starts to move towards hopes bed. Josie lays her down and stands up taking her shirt off. Hope sits up and Josie takes off her hoodie.   
  


Hope didn’t have anything on underneath it so when josie took it off her breasts were showing.

Josie looked down at them then gently cupped the tribrids boobs, rolling her nipples.

Hope arched in to josies touch moaning slightly.

”too much clothes, saltzman”

”well then help me, mikaelson”

And with that hope started unbuckling josies pants and pulled them down leaving her in her boxers.

Josie pushed hope down on the bed then grabbed the top of her shorts then pulled them down. When josie got to her panties she looked up at hope for consent. When hope nodded Josie ripped them off of her.

Josie leaned down and gave hope a lingering kiss before going down to her pulse spot and sucked it. Josie kept sucking and leaving marks all over her neck before hope started to push her head down.

Josie presses kisses all over her chest and around her boob before taking a nipple into her mouth. She sucked, licked, and bit it while her hand toyed with the other one. She bit it a little harshly before releasing it and moved to the other one giving it the same treatment before releasing it with a ‘pop’.

Josie pressed kisses down hopes stomach and to her pubic bone before spreading her legs, she looked up one more time.

”are you sure you want to do this?”

”I’ve never been more sure of anything else, put it down on me baby”

Josie smirked at her before pressing a kiss the front of hopes pussy. Hopes hips jerked so josie wrapped her hands on hopes thighs to keep her still. Josie licked a straight line down her slit before she reached her clit and sucked on it.

”oh fuck, yes jo” hope moans as she reaches down to run her hands through josies hair.

Josie licks and sucks her slit before thrusting her tongue through her entrance.

”holy fuck jo, GODDDDD”hope screams

Even though hope and Landon already slept together, he wasn’t experienced or knew what he was doing. Josie is a master at this and she feels like she’s on another planet.

Josie looks up at her through her eyelashes making Hope wetter than she already was. Josie without warning pushes two fingers inside of her.

”oh my god, da-josie” hope says catching herself

Josie stops and looks up making Hope whine.

”why’d you stop?”Hope pouts 

“what were you going to call me?” 

”uh j-josie”hope says her face turning slightly red

”no you weren’t josie doesn’t start with da”

Josie stands up but keeps her fingers deep inside of hope.”say it baby”josie says as she adds a third finger and starts moving again

”oh fuck da-daddy”

There it was. That’s what josie wanted. Josie could feel hopes walls clenching hard around her fingers.

”f-fuck i-I’m close daddy” hope moans as she curls her toes.

”let go, love” josie says in her ear, her breath hitting hopes neck sending chills through hope.

”OH MY, DADDY” Hope screams as she comes on josies fingers. Josie rides out her orgasm before pulling her fingers out and putting them in her mouth sucking them clean.

“God, that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had”hope says trying to get her breath back

”glad I can make you cum like that”josie smirks at her while leaning in to give her a kiss. Josies hardened erection presses into hopes center and hopes eyes widen as she kissed josie realizing how big josie actually is.

Hope mans up and grabs her dick rubbing it harshly.

”god, Hope”josie moans while jerking her hips up into hopes hand. Hope smiles and gives her a short kiss before flipping them over so she’s on top.

Hope slowly slides down until she’s on her knees and in front of josies boxers. She looks up at josie for consent the same way she did with her. When josie nodded hope pulled her boxers down.

”holy shit... that’s really big” hope said in admiration then worried if it’s gonna fit in her.

Josie smirks at her.

”you’ll be begging for more” josie whispers into her ear then biting her earlobe, sending shivers down her spine and a moan out of hope.

Hope pressed a kiss on the head, then kissed all the way down to her balls and sucked them. 

“Jesus hope, you really know what you’re doing”josie moans and puts hopes hair up into a ponytail in her hand.

The truth was hope did know what she was doing. From the many times her and Landon did this.

Hope then pressed kissed all the way back up before swirling her tongue on the tip then engulfing it into her mouth and sucked with abandon.

”oh, oh my god hope”josie moans

Hope sucked for a few more minutes before she knew josie was about to cum.

”I’m close baby” josie moans 

Hope sucks harder and faster then josie comes in her mouth while Hope swallows everything coming out of josie.

“Fuck that was good” josie says as she pulls hope up until Hope is straddling her.

”glad you liked it” hope says going in to kiss her. Josie kissed back then turned them so she was on top.

Hope leaned to her night stand and grabbed a condom. She ripped it open before sliding it onto josies cock.

Josie smiled then gave her 2 short kisses before pushing her down and lining up her dick with her entrance.

“Are you ready?” Josie asks

”yeah” hope says as she leans in to kiss her girl again while josie starts pushing into her.

Hope moaned when she felt the tip go inside her, she knew that josies dick is gonna stretch her out. 

Josie pushed in a little more before she looked up at hope, she had her eyes shut and gripping onto the sheets.

”are you okay” josie asked not wanting to hurt her 

“yeah please keep going” hope said

Josie leaned down to kiss her while she pushed in all the way, balls deep.

”OH MY” hope moaned at the sudden intrusion 

“can you wait a little so I can get used to it” hope asked looking up a josie 

“of course just tell me when you’re ready”

With that Josie leaned down and kissed her before going down and taking a nipple in her mouth again.

Hope looked down at her and ran her hands through her hair. When josie looked up at her, mouth still around the nipple, made hope wetter. 

“I’m ready” hope finally said 

“are you sure” josie asked

”yeah I am” 

Then josie slowly dragged her dick out till the tip was the only thing inside of her then sunk it back inside the girls wet pussy. 

“daddy” hope moaned 

Josie kept thrusting into the girl with slow, gentle thrusts. She knew that she probably never has been this stretched out before so she wanted to be gentle the first time.

”what baby” josie said moving to take the other nipple in her mouth again 

“faster.... harder please daddy” hope moaned trying to feel all of the girls dick.

”I don’t wanna hurt you” josie said truthfully 

“You won’t I promise” hope said 

Josie kissed her once before interlocking their fingers, pining hope to the bed, and slamming into her pussy. 

“DADDY OH” hope screamed 

Josie kept slamming her hips hard and fast into the girl, feeling that she was getting close, but wanted hope to cum first.

She pinned hopes hands above her head with one hand while sliding the other hand down her body. First she stopped it on her boob, squeezing it once, then lower until it reached her clit.

She presses two fingers against the slippery nub and starts rubbing vigorously, making Hope let out the loudest, dirtiest but most beautiful noise while withering underneath her.

”oh daddy I’m cumming please don’t stop” hope pleaded 

“wasn’t planning to” josie said slamming into her while circling her clit in fast motions

Josie leaned down to hopes ear. “you feel amazing,baby. So tight. and wet. this is all mine.”   
  
That did it. Hope screamed and released on josies dick. Josie pounded three more times before she released in the condom. 

“ohhhhh fuck” josie moaned as she pulled out of hope

”God that was amazing” hope said and opened her legs so josie could clean her mess

Josie went in between her legs and started licking hopes cum off her folds.

”thats good, I don’t think I can handle another release right now” hope moaned 

Josie hummed and licked one more time before kissing her way up her slit and up her body until she reached her lips and kissed her lips.

Hope kissed her back before they both climbed into the covers. Josie spooned hope then they both fell asleep.


End file.
